Don't Play Me Like A Game
by JoysOfL
Summary: Mello has had enough of being second to Matt's games, and decides to leave him forever. What will Matt do? MelloXMatt - rated M for language and sexual references
1. Chapter 1

* I do not own death note or either of these characters

**MelloxMatt pairing, Matt is seen to be the bad guy in here,**

**but all you Matt lovers, don't worry,**

**He Is Good At Heart!!!!!!**

**I hope you enjoy! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**10:00am- Mello's POV**

"Matt, would you come here please?"

Mello called to his lover from the bedroom. Matt was in his usual position; on the couch with the latest portable games console in between his rapidly moving thumbs. He was engrossed in the battles of Avatar, and didn't hear Mello call.

"Matt?" Mello repeated.

At that moment, Matt's character fell off a cliff, so when Mello called, a loading screen was flashed up on the console and Matt's concentration had broken.

"What's wrong Mello?" Matt responded.

"Can you come here for a minute please?"

"My games almost loaded and I want to finish this level, it's been driving me mad. Can't it wait?"

"But… I want to talk… and that's just a game…" Mello lowered his eyes and examined his hands. They were covered in scars from all the fights he had gotten into over the years. It was all due to his over use of emotions, so everyone had always said, and he guessed that was what was happening now, but, Matt was Mello's boyfriend, and he was meant to be important, at least more important than a stupid game.

He had been toying with the notion of leaving Matt for a few weeks now, ever since Mello had fallen from the top of ladder trying to change a light bulb in the bathroom and, calling out for help, Matt had been too engrossed in his game to even hear him. Mello had crawled into the room, head bleeding from hitting it on the corner of the sink, and looked to see Matt's shocked look at his current state.

That was the first time… ever since then Mello had been noticing Matt's disinterest in him, and had decided that today, he would decide. He would simply call for Matt, and if he put the game before Mello yet again, Mello would leave. And that's exactly what happened.

"Ok Matt", Mello replied, getting up from the bed.

He made his way the wardrobe, got out a small travel bag, and stuffed as much chocolate and leather garments he could into it. He walked out into the living room and turned to face Matt.

"I'm leaving" he said, "Goodbye"

Matt simply responded with a cheery 'cya' and continued playing, his eyes never leaving the tiny console screen.

Mello stormed out the door, slamming it behind him. He seriously doubted that Matt understood his context of leaving. Maybe when the battery died and Mello wasn't there to make his dinner, or to congratulate him on his latest game , Matt might realise that he wasn't coming back. Ever.

* * *

**5 Hours Later- Matt's POV**

"Yes!" Matt exclaimed as a high-pitched musical tune sounded from his game announcing his victory.

_I finally beat that stupid level! Mello's going to be so proud of me!_

The red-head cracked a massive smile as he pictured the proud look on Mello's face whenever he told him of an accomplishment.

He loved seeing Mello proud of him. Mello was good at everything, he was smarter than Matt, and one of the two being chosen for L's successor, he had a lot more friends than Matt, like the Mafia, government officials etc, he was stylish and took time to make sure his hair was sitting correctly. If he got into fights, he always won. Matt had so many reasons to be proud of Mello, but Matt was just Matt. He wasn't good at anything other than games. Well, he was good in the sense that he could do things, but he wasn't talented.

Matt's games were his own way of feeling accomplished. Apart from the fact that the heroes in the games had all super qualities that Matt envied for himself, Matt was the best at playing games. If there were any gaming tournaments or just small competitions in general at Whammy's, Matt would always win. If anyone needed any help in one of their games, Matt would be the one they could count on to get them through it.

Games were only games, but they were what Matt needed to feel special, needed and wanted.

And to make Mello proud of him was the greatest feeling in the world.

_Now where is that guy…_ He wondered to himself.

He took a stroll around their tiny apartment searching. The bedroom they shared, no sign of him, nor was he in the dingy little kitchen, or the 2m by 2m bathroom.

_Where is he?_

Then Matt remembered him leaving a few hours before when he was playing Avatar. Mello had wanted something, but Matt's attention was on the game and trying to finish the level in record time, so the blonde left, probably to go shopping or something.

Matt reached for his cell and dialled Mello's number, a timid voice answered and Mello sounded like he was exhausted and relieved to hear Matt's voice.

_Awww… I miss you to Mel…_

"Hey Mel, guess what? I finished that level in Avatar! I finally beat it! And it was in record-"

Matt's profession was cut off by a loud tone on the other end.

"Mello.. i.. I didn't.."

But the dial tone rang as Mello hung up on his relationship with Matt.

Matt sunk to his knees, distraught by what Mello had said. He loved Mello, how could he go so wrong?

**

* * *

**

**Same Time – Mello's POV**

Mello couldn't believe that he had just left Matt. They had been together since they were children, friends at that time of course, but they had grown to need and rely on each other so much that it was just natural that they end up together.

But he had just left.

_How am I going to survive without my Matt?_ My _Matt. Every time I've needed someone to support me he's always been there. But I just walked out. _

_Although, things _have_ been different lately, that's why I did it. _

_Actually… things haven't changed a bit. Matt has always had his games, and he has always been engrossed in them. Have I really been the one who chased him all along? It always seen like I had all the control, but, I guess he doesn't need me as much as I thought._

Mello had been wondering aimlessly around the streets, not quite being able to bring himself to book into a hotel. It seemed he still had a little bit of hope that Matt would come after him, wanting, begging for him to come home, telling Mello that he loved him and that he could live without games but not without Mello. No such thing had happened.

Eventually Mello ended up in the middle of a random park, sitting on one of those picnic benches, head in his hands and phone beside him, waiting (but not admitting to himself that was what he was doing), for a call from Matt.

Then… after what seemed like forever, his phone started ringing and the name Matt flashed up on his cell's small screen.

_Maybe he loves me after all!_ Mello thought as he made a fumbling grab at his phone, dropping in on the ground, diving after it and answering whilst on his knees under the table.

"Matt? I didn't think you were ever going to call" Relief washed over Mello, and he could practically hear his exhaustion saturating his voice.

_God I missed you Matt._

His fleeting relief was quickly shattered as Matt proceeded to tell him about that stupid game. Did Matt even notice that Mello had left him, that he had _broken up_ with him?

"You bastard!" Mello shouted into the phone, "You have the nerve to call me about that STUPID FUCKING GAME, when I just walked out on YOU! You don't love me anymore; you replaced me with a game!"

Matt started stuttering, his shock at Mello's outburst was obvious.

"No Matt… this time I'm not listening! IT'S OVER!"

Mello hung up, weeping, distraught that all his negative thoughts, all his doubts about Matt's devotion were confirmed, and every ounce of hope shattered.

_Damn these fucking emotions. I'm weak because of them. Matt will be fine, he'll just disappear into another game while I sit here and suffer._

Mello crawled out from under the table, grabbed his bag and ran out of the park and to the nearest train station, leaving his cell on the picnic table. He never wanted to hear from Matt again.

* * *

**Oooohhh... will they get back together, or will the famous duo be split forever?**

**I do appreciate favs and alerts, but i'd love to hear what you actually think (apart from assuming you like it from the reviws and favs) :P**

**I'll stop ranting now....**

**REVIEW!!!**

**If you don't i'll.... Mello will snap a chocolate on your head!!!**

**Yea you're scared now...**

**OK, now i'll really stop.**

**XDXDXD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Matt's POV**

It had been 2 days, 3 hours, 39 minutes and 15 unanswered calls since he had last spoken to Mello, and still nothing. Matt had tried ringing his mobile, but after a few hours, Mello had either turned it off or the battery had died. Matt had even gone as far as calling Whammy's house, all the way over in England, to see if they had heard anything from him. Unfortunately, a concerned Rodger had said no.

Matt didn't know what to do with himself now that Mello had left. He hadn't even been able to play any of his games, and that was usually a comfort to him, apart from Mello of course.

_Mello…_

A single tear ran down the side of his smooth cheek. A single tear was all he had left after the past two nights.

* * *

**Mello's POV**

Mello had booked himself into a small motel on the outskirts of town, and he hadn't left the small confines of the room for about 2 days now.

The place was a mess. Chocolate wrappers and empty wine bottles scattered the floor, his bed was unmade with its covers in shambles. The windows and blinds were closed, and the air was beginning to get musty. Mello didn't care about any of this. In actual fact, he would have probably lived like this in normal conditions if it wasn't for Matt and his neat freak habits.

_For a walking smoke-damage creator, Matt sure is tidy._

A loud grumbling noise broke through the depressed silence that was Mello, and even though he felt it coming, the noise still managed to startle him.

Mello got up from the single chair in the corner that he was occupying, and made his way to the fridge to try and appease his stomach. He looked into the dazzling light, and found nothing.

_Shit, out of food._

His stomach gave another groan, as if it had heard his thought and was greatly distressed.

Mello decided that he should probably get out of the room anyway, so, putting on his leather jacket, he made his way out the door and onto the street. He only had to walk a few minutes before he found a small sushi bar. He looked inside and spotted a vending machine in the corner.

_This'll do the trick_, he thought to himself, _I'll get some sushi, and on my way out ill stock up my chocolate supply. _He made his way to a stool and sat staring for a good 10 minutes at the food going round and round on the sushi train. Sushi was one of Matt's favourite foods, and they had gone to a small bar not unlike this one on their first date.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

With a sigh, Mello got up to leave, and make his way down to a convenient store, deciding that microwaveable noodles would be fine. After a short visit to the restroom first, and then the vending machine (chocolate was good from anywhere), he purchased numerous amounts of chocolate and exited the bar.

* * *

**Matt's POV**

Matt decided that that it was stupid to sit around and wait for Mello to come home. Mello hated him, and if he wanted to make things right between them, he would have to make the effort himself. And the best thing that he could think of to do, was to go out looking for him.

Matt wondered the streets, not really going anywhere in particular. His aim was to look for Mello, but just thinking of him depressed him beyond belief, so he ended up just staring at the concrete, counting the cracks in the pavement, and making a point not to step on them.

_Just in case it really is bad luck, and right now, I need all the luck I could get._

Matt continued down the street, only looking up to make sure he wasn't about to walk into anything or anyone. Up ahead he spied a sign sitting on the walkway, with an arrow pointing into a small sushi store.

Sushi… now that brought up a lot of painful memories. It wasn't the exact restaurant, but he Mello had gone on their first date to a restaurant similar to this. It was a shame, Matt loved sushi, and he could just go for some right now, but he didn't think he could face that just yet. Tears welling in his eyes, Matt diverted his eyes to look across the road, not wanting to see the small sushi train going round and round where he and Mello had once had playful arguments as to who gets what dish.

If Matt had only had the courage to look inside the sushi bar, he would have the seen the back of the man he sought after so desperately, collecting a bunch of chocolate from the bottom of the vending machine in the corner.

Making his way down the street he heard his name being called out by a familiar shrill voice moving at a great speed towards him.

"Linda?"

Matt turned around to see one of his old friends from Whammys running across the road, waving her arms, in his direction. Linda threw herself onto him, engulfing him in a massive bear hug.

"Oh my god Matt it's been too long! I came here too display some of my drawings at the art gallery here, and I never thought I would run into you! Hey, where's Mello?"

Linda knew that Matt and Mello were inseparable, especially when it came to going out in public. They pretty much lived in each other's pockets, and too see one without the other was a rare occasion.

"Oh, there he is, hey Mello!"

Linda's eyes were focused on something behind Matt's back. Matt's heart skipped a few beats, and for a few seconds he was seeing starts. He could barely bring himself to turn around and look into the face of the man he loved with all his heart.

* * *

**Mello's POV**

Mello gathered his chocolate bars from the vending machine and walked out the door. He had only gone a few paces where he saw the back of a head alight with vibrant red hair that he would recognise anywhere.

_What is he doing here? And is that… Is that Linda?_

The girl that used to irritate the crap out of him at Whammys was standing with Matt, waving her hands at him, a gesture of greeting and beckoning. Mello froze where he was, and was close to running away, when Matt turned around, and he saw reflected in his ex boyfriends face all the emotions he himself was currently feeling.

_He can't be feeling like me, he has no right to! It was his fault that things ended up this way!_

And as Matt made a tentative step towards his direction, Mello turned on his heel and stormed away, not wanting Matt to see all the anguish in his face.

* * *

**Chapter 2 all done, will Matt chase after Mello and save their relationship?**

**Or will he be so effected by Mellos seemingly lack of care that he turns and storms away to?**

**Does Linda really have anything to do with the story?**

**Find out more.... if you review :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**The final installment of Don't Play Me Like A Game!!!**

**The goodness in both Matt and Mello is revealed :)**

**

* * *

**

Matt's POV

Matt watched as Mello turned and walked away, his stride hesitant.

"Why's he leaving? Is there something wrong between the amazing Matt and Mello?" Linda asked.

"Drop it Linda, this has nothing to do with you."

Matt knew he was being rude to his old friend, but at that moment, the most important thing was Mello, walking away from him, and once again out of his life. Matt knew that this was his only chance, and that if he didn't stop him now, Mello would surely leave the city, so not to have a repeat of what happened today. And if that happened, Matt knew, there would be no finding him.

So Matt took the first step, short and slow, then the second one followed, a little longer and a little quicker. The next was a stride, which lead onto a fast paced run, as Matt sped to catch up with his Mello.

So close now, he grabbed Mello's shoulders and spun him around. He felt Mello resist him, but Mello shoulder's were extremely thin, and after hours and hours of gaming, Matt had fairly good strength in his hands, so Matt was able to hold him still.

Matt looked into Mello's eyes, his eyes starting to run.

"Mello, I want you, I need you! Mello, you don't understand how much I've missed you? Please don't walk away from me again."

**

* * *

**

**Mello's POV**

Was he hearing this correctly? _He_ didn't understand how _Matt_ felt?

"Let go of me." Mello glared at Matt, but as he looked up, he saw that Matt was crying. Mello was suddenly overwhelmed with the want to comfort the red-head. He had missed Matt beyond belief and to have him standing there in front of him now, wearing his expensive cologne and smelling like smoke at the same time was enough to make his heart rate triple.

He loved Matt, he really did, but he was so hurt by Matt's preference for video games that he couldn't let himself go back, he would just get hurt even more the next time.

_I love you so much it hurts._

Mello lowered his eyes.

"I can't be with you anymore Matt. I know how you are, and maybe we would be ok for awhile. But you'll go back to your games and I'll just be left sitting there. I can't do it anymore!" Mello could feel himself getting more aggravated the more he spoke, but he couldn't bring himself to stop."You say that I don't understand how you feel, but how do u think I feel when you're so close to me, sometime just sitting in the next room or right nest to me, but you're so far away in your stupid fantasy land. There's no room for me there."

Mello's voice cracked on the last line, he fell to his knees on the pavement, slamming his fist down hard out of frustration and overwhelming emotions. Blood trickled from the side of his hand giving him the slightest release.

**

* * *

**

Matt's POV

Watching as the love of his life crumbled before his eyes was the hardest thing he had ever seen. Mello had hit the floor, literally, and Matt could see the flecks of rubies as they grew on Mello's hand.

Matt bent down, and, carefully gathering Mello's damaged hand in his, he kissed it, then stood up, leading Mello by his hand to do the same.

Matt embraced Mello, and kissed his forehead gently. The whole of Mello was just as damaged as his hand was, and Matt wanted to make it better.

"I swear to you", Matt whispered in his ear, "That I am yours forever. I play my games to try and make you proud of me Mello. I enjoy them, but mainly because I can show you that I am good at something. I've always looked up to you, and I wanted to find a reason for you to look up to me, even if it is just playing stupid games."

**

* * *

**

Mello's POV

Being within the circle of Matt's arms felt like heaven on Earth. The sweet nothings being whispered into his ear made him want to stay in this position forever.

As Matt told him about playing games just for Mello, he felt a tingle of guilt. Maybe he really didn't know how Matt felt, and just assumed he was being selfish.

Mello's anger ebbed away, and Matt uttered the four words he wanted to hear most.

"I love you Mello" he said

Mello sighed, and felt himself say "I love you too"

"More than anything" replied Matt

"And everything" Mello smiled

"forever"

"and ever"

They looked at each other and fell into a deep kiss.

**

* * *

**

Matt's POV-2 hours later

It was good to be home again with Mello at his side.

Matt was sitting on the couch with Mello sprawled out, his head in Matt's lap. They were watching the TV, all games consoles away, and instead, Matt's fingers were preoccupied by playing twists into the blondes hair.

"I have an Idea Matt, how about you teach me how to play one of your games" Matt knew he felt guilty about getting angry with Matt, even if he had been a little too engrossed recently.

Matt was moved by Mello's sweet sentiment, but he had other ideas in mind.

"Not right now."

"No, I'm being serious Matt, I really want learn" replied Mello, clearly under the impression that Matt thought he was only suggesting this to make the peace.

"I want to do something else right now" said Matt, a coy smile playing on his lips.

Mello's eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you want to do?"

"You."

Matt reached over and put his hand underneath the blondes chin, lifting his face and looking him fully in the eyes before kissing him softly on the lips.

"I love you Mihael Keehl. The use of his first name made Mello press his lips harder onto Matts and with one swift agile movement, Mello had swung himself around to position himself on top of Matt.

Their kiss deepened as Matt sat up, swinging his arms around Mello, and lifting him up. He did a quick twirl with Mello, and then placed him back on the ground.

Cupping his face in his hands, he pushed his forehead against Mello's, and whispered, "I know some far more interesting games that I can play with you."

Mello smirked, and grabbed Matt's arm, pulling with a surprising amount of force into their bedroom.

* * *

**The End!!!**

**I hope you enjoyed what i wrote, and please review!!!**

**Thanks to all the people who have read each chapter as it was updated XD**

* * *


End file.
